


there's no thing i'd keep from you

by lovecantsaveyou



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy), Van Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovecantsaveyou/pseuds/lovecantsaveyou
Summary: “I swear I’d take you to the moon if I could, show you that it’s not so scary up there,”





	there's no thing i'd keep from you

**Author's Note:**

> lmao so i guess im writing for bandom now

Pete hadn’t meant to wake up a very exhausted, passenger seat napping Patrick. It just kind of happened.

“It just kind of happened,” was Pete’s exact explanation to said exhausted, passenger seat napping Patrick, who woke up immediately upon feeling the van come to a rumbly stop in the middle of a grassy detour just off of somewhere between the Indiana and Ohio freeway.

“Pete… what are we doing here?” Patrick mutters irritably through a yawn, narrowing eyes at Pete that say 'i'm sleep deprived, why did you wake me up.'

“I just needed a second,” Pete sighs, putting the van in park and twisting the keys out of the ignition.

“Pete, again, what—”

Then Pete is closing the van door behind him, and all Patrick can hear is the soft snoring sounds Andy and Joe are making from the back of the van.

“Pete?” Patrick says dumbly after his brain finally registers that Pete is gone.

Patrick huffs and unbuckles his seatbelt before throwing open the van door and closing it carefully behind himself as to not wake Andy and Joe.

“ _Pete_?” Patrick whispers more harshly into the summer night, and the only response he gets is a wave of warm air hitting him in the face.

Patrick’s nose scrunches up, and then he goes off in search of Pete.

*

Patrick finally stumbles across Pete a few yards and trails of muddy footprints later.

Pete is lying on the ground, which will surely leave grass and dirt stains all over the back of his favorite gray hoodie.

“What are you doing?” Patrick says with a sigh, “We kind of have to be somewhere by tomorrow, you know.”

“Patrick,” Pete says, eyes fixed on the sky above, “you should lay down with me for a sec.”

Patrick rolls his eyes but does as Pete tells him anyway.

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“You ask too many questions,” Pete says matter-of-factly and Patrick grunts.

“You tend to elicit a lot of questions from people,” Patrick says, and he hears Pete huff faintly, but it’s an amused huff.

They sit in silence for a while after that, Patrick is starting to get kind of antsy just sitting there. Pete must pick up on it.

“I like looking at the night sky,” Pete says thoughtfully, eyes darting across the sky, “It makes me feel like there’s something out there bigger than me.”

“That sounds more scary than comforting,” Patrick says softly, a smile creeping into his voice when he sees Pete look over at him finally and grin.

“I swear I’d take you to the moon if I could, show you that it’s not so scary up there,” Pete says, scooting closer to Patrick until their shoulders bump together.

Patrick snorts and turns his face away from Pete’s, “you’re so weird.”

“Hey,” Pete says, moving a hand to the side of Patrick’s face.

“What?”

“ _What are you doing_ ,” Pete says, grinning when Patrick shoots him a puzzled look.

“Um,” Patrick gulps when he turns his head, and Pete’s face is a lot closer than it was before, “I could ask you the same thing.”

“Maybe I just wanted to see the moon in your eyes, Stump.”

“Wha—”

Patrick feels Pete’s lips press against his, soft and gentle.

It’s the nicest kiss Patrick has ever had in all of his nineteen years—probably because it’s not the desperate and horny teenager kind of kiss that Patrick’s used to.

Patrick feels his face heat up by about ten degrees, and Pete still has that huge grin on his face.

“Or maybe I just needed an excuse to get you alone long enough to do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from The Moon Song by Karen O :-)


End file.
